


Follower of the Forsaken

by hylian_stardust



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Adventure, Dark, Fantasy, Mystery, Other, Post-War, Suspense, Thriller, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian_stardust/pseuds/hylian_stardust
Summary: "No one stays in the valley very long."Well, not that we know of. Everyone will tell you that any visitors there left years ago. At least, it’s what you’ll hear from those who live on the edge of the woods. I personally believe they’re still there, anyone who wandered into the forest. Sometimes, passerby claim that the trees glimmer, that they felt a cooling mist surround them, or even that they saw a wisp. No one really seems to care. Nothing’s been caught on camera, so it’s kind of a Loch Ness Monster tale. Me? I’ve never been one for superstition and conspiracies or the like, but that changed the day I received the photo. Right there in my mailbox, worn manilla envelope. Return address? “Dusk Valley.” Nothing more.The photo? A picture of her, just like a postcard. With the woods behind her. The shaded trees of Dusk Valley’s woods framing the photograph.Impossible.





	Follower of the Forsaken

Panting, I slipped the notebook into the inside pocket of my trench coat, thankful that it was small enough to fit. I turned around anxiously, adrenaline still pumping after their pursuit of me. No sign of them coming any closer, though I could still hear their infuriated cries coming from the edge of the wood. Guess I'd figured wrong on having journalism being a good cover for me. Well, that's a bit of an understatement. 

Journalism was probably the worst cover for me, despite it being close enough to my actual profession. It terrified me to think that the people living here would be so desperate to keep things under wraps that they'd come after someone like me in such a bloodthirsty, savage way.

My head was still reeling from my encounter. After gathering my thoughts, I leaned against the nearest tree, letting myself slide down to my knees to catch my breath. A sudden crack of a branch and fluttering of wings from above me grabbed my attention. I looked up slowly, taking my surroundings into account now that I'd gotten my bearings. 

I hadn't realized until now just how tall the trees were. They didn't seem to be half as huge when I ran into the woods, nor did they appear as big in any photographs I'd seen of the place. I would usually assume inconsistencies like that to be a trick of the eye, but this seemed way too difficult of an illusion to just happen that easily.

I stood up slowly, not liking the way the air was stifling my breath as if there was a heavy fog surrounding me that I couldn't see. Suddenly remembering my notebook, I figured I could put it to good use (of a sort) if I wasn't able to use it for what I'd intended. It would be good to keep a log of anything I discovered, for my own future reference… Or the reference of anyone who might find me. I sat, pulled out my leaden pencil and began to write.

_16th of September, 1951._

_My name is Johann. You may already know that, depending on who you are, but I’ve honestly no idea whose hands this book will be in as you read it. I will keep my history brief, as this is to be a journal of my travels rather than an autobiography._

_I was born in Stuttgart, Germany in 1928. When Hitler came to power and began his reign over my homeland in 1934, my parents were uncomfortable to say the least. Their fears were not unfounded when the “Fuhrer” and his Nazis started terrorizing anyone they considered imperfect. So my family left. It wasn’t an easy transition. I was young and so were my sisters, but we eventually settled down here in America._

_Things are better now after The War, but they’re by no means simple. I still get looks from passerby on the occasion. Tensions haven’t died down completely. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall build are always pretty noticeable, even here. It isn’t the worst thing in the world, though. I’ve learned to live with myself, but it can be hard._

_Especially today. I didn’t expect to be attacked like I was, but this time, it wasn’t for my appearance. Maybe the choice of attire tipped them off, or they’re just steeped in superstition, but I haven’t received one kind gesture from a local since I arrived. The moment they asked my profession at the hotel desk, I was thrown out on my behind and quite literally chased off into the woods. I suppose that’s what you get for wrong answers…_

_I’m not quite sure where to go from here. I don’t have a lot of belongings on my person, some were left at the hotel and others gost lost on my mad dash, but I at least have my pack and camera._

I placed the notebook back in my jacket and turned around to get my bearings. The mist in the distance was a murky purple grey, reminding me of the kind of pollution in the air back home, but this seemed... Different. Intimidating, but almost inviting me forward. As if the forest extended that invitation, I witnessed a flock of birds that I couldn't identify swoop down from a high branch and glide through the mist, parting it with the fluttering of their wings. The wild part of me was immediately intrigued, and try as I might to resist, heart won over head and I set off. 

I started to question this decision as soon as the goosebumps rose on my skin with the cool condensation surrounding me, but I knew this was what I was here for. I had no other choice. If she was here... Well, I dared not hope, but if a sliver of a chance remained that she was... It would be more than worth my disappearance. I just needed evidence. 

The further I went, the thicker the brush became. I was thankful that I'd had the foresight to bring my machete with me as I cut down the foliage in my path, carving my way through in a sort of serpentine pattern while still checking my compass. I had finally reached a clearing when I looked up at the sky overhead (or what I could still see of it) to guess the time. Judging by the sun, it was probably noon, so now would be a good time to ration out what little food I had. 

Setting down my pack, I started to put away my blade and compass, but decided to check the compass one last time. The needle stayed stuck no matter how I turned it, so I flicked its side to jostle it. Suddenly, the needle began to spin wildly, first counter clockwise, and then in multiple directions. I froze in place. This wasn't right at all. I hastily turned about, looking for the rest of my things. My pack was gone. And when did it get so dark? I could have sworn it was bright a few seconds ago. 

A sudden chill swept over my body as the world seemed to grow dimmer still until I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I didn't dare move, I didn't have my flashlight with me any longer since the disappearance of my pack, and something in the back of my mind told me it wouldn't do much good. 

I began to sense someone or something's presence right before I heard the crunch of dead leaves from behind me. It was circling me slowly, loudly at first, then more faintly, then... Nothing. 

I exhaled sharply, realizing I had been holding my breath ever since things had grown dark. What was I supposed to do? Were they... it... still there? I paused before calling out in a tentative voice.  
"Is someone there? I can't see a thing and I've lost my pack... Could you help me?"

Silence. Then a low cackle that seemed to echo off of all the trees surrounding me before hissing in my ear. I tried to run, but something seemed to restrain my legs, and they gave out from under me. My ears were ringing, a sudden blow to the back of my head rendered me unconscious. 

I still don't know how long I was out. I remembered little after what awoke me the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first original works that I've been really trying to flesh out like a novel. It started out twice as class projects but came to life again more recently. I don't expect much attention to be paid to this work, but if anyone is interested in reading and has questions, I'm more than happy to try and answer them as best as I can. As always, comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
